Moja rodzina
by TheShadowSwan
Summary: W mandze i anime mamy już "wychowanego" Ciela. A jak było na początku? Tuż po zawarciu kontraktu?


Demon obserwował wzywającą go duszyczkę z zaciekawieniem. Taki młody, dziecko jeszcze, a już w takich tarapatach... Ale w sumie może sobie wychować go praktycznie od początku. Bez żadnych przeszkód.

Wzywa i wzywa... To już się robi nudne. Szczególnie, że dziecko wcale nie chce zemsty. Dzieciak chce, żeby ktoś go uratował. Chce do rodziców... Ech... No skoro wzywa...

- Czy to już koniec? Umieram? - Z ust chłopca wydobył się cichutki głos, gdy jego dusza już powoli przenosiła się do innego wymiaru. Wymiaru pełnego paskudnych, białych, anielskich piór. Taa... Te bestie musiały dobrze się bawić obserwując ból chłopca.

- To zależy od ciebie. – Demon uśmiechnął się do siebie diabolicznie, ukazując się chłopcu pod swoją ulubioną zwierzęcą postacią – kruka. – Gdy ktoś odrzuci swą wiarę, nie dostąpi zaszczytu przejścia przez bramę niebios – powiedział spokojnie, wbrew wszystkiemu nie chcąc kusić. Taka młoda dusza to same problemy.

- Czyżbyś był boskim posłańcem? – Cichy, zaciekawiony głos chłopca rozniósł się po tym wymiarze, odbijając się od piór, a jednak dochodząc w każde miejsce. Demon zareagował na to pytanie drwiącym śmiechem.

- Zatem zapytam cię tylko raz: Czy chcesz zawrzeć pakt? – Rytualne słowa dość często przejawiały się w ludzkich pismach. Dzieciak powinien rozpoznać, kim jest. A jeśli nie... No cóż, Corvin jest demonem. Czemu miałby się tym przejmować? Może uda mu się obejść kontrakt z bachorem?

- Dosyć! Zawrzyj ze mną kontrakt i spełnij me pragnienia! – krzyknął chłopiec, a demon syknął wściekle w umyśle – kto uczy te dzieci rytualnych słów? Białe, aniele pióra symbolizujące czystość duszy chłopca, zaczęły przybierać czarną, demoniczną barwę. Pojawił się symbol związania kontraktem, a demon porzucił swą kruczą formę, by przybrać ulubioną ludzką maskę.

* * *

Ciemna noc zapadła nad świeżo odbudowaną willą młodziutkiego hrabiego Phantomhive. Służba krzątała się jeszcze wykonując ostatnie zajęcia, lub też zajmując się już tylko swoimi sprawami. Ogrodnik – Finian z przyklejonym chyba na stałe, radosnym uśmiechem zbierał sekatory wcześniej z taką beztroską porozrzucane w zadbanym ogrodzie młodego hrabiego. Kucharz – Bard chował swoje laski dynamitu. Po tym jak panienka Elizabeth stwierdziła, że to lukrowe laseczki Sebastian wyglądał na tak wściekłego jakby miał wyjść z siebie i stanąć obok. A to jest już niebezpieczne. Lokaj – Tanaka pisał coś jeszcze w jakiejś księdze, popijając zieloną herbatę, a pokojówka – Maylene odkładała nowiutką, wypraną pościel do odpowiedniego schowka. Tymczasem wspomniany wcześniej Sebastian...

* * *

Nieludzko wręcz piękny mężczyzna w czarnym fraku z westchnieniem otworzył drzwi do biblioteki.

- Paniczu, naprawdę nie powinieneś tyle czytać. – Idealny lokaj pozwolił sobie nawet na ujawnienie nutki dezaprobaty w głosie, gdy zabierał dziesięcioletniemu chłopcu książkę jakiegoś Andersena. Zerknął szybko na tytuł „Brzydkie kaczątko". Bajka? Ech... No tak, jego pan jest jeszcze dzieckiem. – Przy tym oświetleniu jest to bardzo niezdrowe, paniczu.

- Oddawaj Sebastianie! To roz... – Niebieskie tęczówki błysnęły buntowniczo, gdy tylko jego usta zostały zasłonięte.

- Paniczu, naprawdę czas spaaa... ach! – Demon szybkim gestem wyrwał dłoń i obejrzał porwaną i skrwawioną, dotychczas śnieżnobiałą rękawiczkę... Gówniarz go ugryzł! – Oj... Chyba będę musiał zmienić rękawiczki – westchnął ze znudzeniem. W końcu nie warknie na swojego pana. Nie zrobi tego, prawda? Po raz kolejny w ciągu tych kilku tygodni, które upłynęły od zawarcia ich kontraktu zastanowił się w co on się wpakował... Jeden z wyższych demonów. Ulubieniec samego Asmodeusza. Niańka nieznośnego bachora. Oto i on, Corvin... Znaczy, zgodnie z wolą jego pana Sebastian Michaelis.

- Oddaj mi książkę, to rozkaz! – Tym razem chłopakowi udało się dokończyć rozkaz, na co w jego oczach pojawił się niebezpieczny błysk satysfakcji. Jeszcze większą, złośliwą oczywiście satysfakcję odczuł, gdy Sebastian przyklęknął przed nim i otarł mu z ust swoją krew, śnieżnobiałą chusteczką. Posłusznie oddał mu książkę, po czym wziął na ręce.

- Moim głównym obowiązkiem jest dbanie o ciebie, paniczu. Nawet jeśli muszę przez to zignorować lub obejść twój rozkaz. – Nadał swym rysom delikatny, prawie zatroskany wyraz, gdy niósł swego małego pana do pokoju kąpielowego.

* * *

Po kąpieli, gdy skóra młodego panicza była już zaczerwieniona od dokładnego mycia, demon zaprowadził go owiniętego w puchaty ręcznik do sypialni. Posadził go na łóżku i klęknął między rozchylonymi udami chłopca, by szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami zapiąć guziki jedwabnej koszuli nocnej.

- Nie chcę spać – marudnym głosem powiedział Ciel przytrzymując swego lokaja za nadgarstek. Sebastian tylko westchnął. Oto co mu przyszło na stare lata... Miał być narzędziem zemsty, a nie zajmować się dziećmi.

- Rano będziesz miał problemy ze wstaniem, paniczu – uprzejmie upomniał swego właściciela demon.

- Jak nie zasnę, to też będę miał problem ze wstaniem – odpowiedział naburmuszony.

- Och? Masz koszmary, mój młody panie? – szybko zrozumiał demon i troszkę sztywno otoczył jego ramiona swoją ręką.

- Oni odchodzą – wyszeptał chłopiec spuszczając głowę i chowając twarz przed wzrokiem swego lokaja. Sebastian nie mógł zobaczyć jego zaczerwienionych oczu. Nie mógł... – Wszyscy odchodzą. – Wiedziony nagłym impulsem wdrapał się na kolana swojego lokaja i wtulił się w jego tors. – I ty też odchodzisz! – dodał oskarżycielsko. – A mówiłeś... mówiłeś... – zaciął się, próbując powstrzymać łzy.

- Paniczu, spójrz na mnie. – Uniósł palcem brodę chłopca i widząc, że Ciel ucieka wzrokiem dodał: – proszę. – Kontynuował dopiero, gdy różnokolorowe tęczówki spoczęły na jego twarzy. - ... Nigdy cię nie okłamię, paniczu. – Wytarł łezki zbierające się w kącikach oczu i uśmiechnął się, próbując włożyć w ten grymas jak najwięcej otuchy – Zostanę z tobą do samego końca.

- Na za... zawsze? – Chłopiec siąknął cicho i ponownie wtulił się w mężczyznę.

- Nawet gdy już umrzesz, paniczu – obiecał tuląc do siebie chłopca i głaszcząc go po plecach uspakajającym gestem.

* * *

Gdy już myślał, że jego panicz zasnął, położył go do łóżka i otulił kołdrą. Miał już odchodzić, gdy poczuł uścisk wokół nadgarstka.

- Zostań ze mną – szept chłopca był tak cichy, że nawet czuły słuch demona ledwie go wychwycił.

- Do samego końca – odpowiedział demon posłusznie ściągając buty i marynarkę oraz kładąc się koło swego panicza. Szybkim ruchem zgasił świeczki i spojrzał na chłopca przytulonego do jego boku ze zdziwieniem. Naprawdę nie do tego przywykł, a jednak nie było to niemiłe. Mógłby wręcz powiedzieć, że całkiem przyjemne.

- Będziesz moją rodziną? – Cichy, proszący szept chłopca wywołał zadowolony, acz zdziwiony uśmiech na ustach demona. Istoty pozbawionej uczuć wyższych... a jednak.

- Jestem – szepnął pozwalając dziecku ułożyć się na nim i przytulając go.


End file.
